This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasound systems with control panels that have an adjustable height.
Cart-borne ultrasound systems are intended to be operated by any diagnostician with the requisite training. This means that the ultrasound system may be used by some who are short in stature and others who are very tall. The system should adapt to people of different height. Otherwise, the operator may need to stretch, bend over, or otherwise contort to an uncomfortable position. Over time such contortions can lead to muscular or skeletal discomfort. To relieve these problems some manufacturers have designed the ultrasound system cart so that the control panel can be adjusted vertically. One simple approach is to hinge the control panel so that it will swing up and down. As it does so, however, it will assume a different angle at each elevational height. It is desirable for the control panel to maintain a constant angle to the operator so that the control panel is comfortable to use regardless of its elevation.
One way to maintain a constant angle is to elevate the entire control and display portion of the ultrasound system. Such an approach should take into consideration the posture of users of the ultrasound system when the control panel and display are elevated to different heights. In particular, an elevation system should provide positions of comfort for both standing and sitting users. It is desirable to provide a control panel for an ultrasound system which maintains a comfortable user angle to the operator and is comfortable for both sitting and standing users.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention a variable elevation control panel is provided for a cart-borne ultrasound system. The control panel is supported by an articulating mechanism by which the height of the control panel can be adjusted. Preferably the control panel maintains a comfortable angle of inclination as its height is changed. As the control panel is articulated vertically it simultaneously extends toward the user when lowered to better accommodate a sitting user, and extends back toward the cart when raised to better accommodate a standing user. In one embodiment the articulation mechanism is configured as a parallelogram-shaped linkage. In another embodiment the articulation mechanism raises and lowers the control panel at an acute angle to the vertical direction.